Hidden Secrets
by DaKawaiiPotato
Summary: On the same day, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth's identities were revealed to each other. Gabriel(also known as HawkMoth) being distraught over the fact that Adrien is Cat Noir, left the Agreste home and went into hiding. This left Adrien alone with Natalie and his bodyguard.
1. The Day Where It All Started

It is me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Finding out Chat Noir's secret identity wasn't really what I expected. I mean of course I'm glad that Chat Noir is Adrien, it's just that my life changed so much after I found out who he is. Now I kind of wish that I didn't find out Chat Noir's secret identity. At least not in the way that our identities were revealed to each other.

It was just a normal day of fighting crime. Chat and I were fighting an akumatized victim by the name Revealistir. This victim was granted the power to reveal the truth about people. These truths exposed people using the power of the mirror that the villain was carrying. When a person looks into the mirror, they will get to see themselves for what they truly are. If they feel embarrassed or scared that their secret was exposed, then they would get sucked into the mirror.

Chat and I were fighting this villain, Revealistir and we were close to finishing this guy off. This guy was the toughest one yet because his mirror used the energy of the people trapped inside to blast lasers that could somehow pierce through our indestructible bodysuits. He almost got us many times. He grazed my thigh and Chat 's left cat ear. After a while of fighting us he stopped and started grinning.

"You can dodge all my blows all you want, but you can't hide from the truth," said Revealistir in a sinister way.

He held his mirror toward me, and then he looked to see what the mirror revealed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, this is very interesting, oh so very interesting," Revealistir said laughing. "Ladybug, or shall I say MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, prepare to meet your doom."

Shocked, I stood there frozen as my secret was revealed. I've been trying to keep this secret for a long time. _Why does my secret have to be revealed right now, in front of Chat?_ If I wanted someone to know my secret, I at least wanted to tell them with my own consent. A blast of energy went my way. I didn't move.

"LOOK OUT MY LADY," Chat shouted at me to get my attention.

He pushed me out of the way and we both landed on the floor.

"Aoooooooowwwwww," Chat screamed.

I looked over to see what happened, Chat's back was all burned by the blast of energy. I rushed to his aid.

"Are you ok Chat," I said to him concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm glad you are not hurt Marinette," said Chat.

"Enough with the picker packer. Let us see who you really are, Chat Noir," said Revealister.

He did the same to Chat as he did to me. He raised his mirror towards Chat, and he looked to see what the mirror revealed.

"Hmmm, very interesting. You're Adrien Agreste. I guess your little secret has now been REVEALED."

 _Oh my gosh. What the heck, Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir._

Revealister continued to blast us with his mirror and we kept dodging. We were still being grazed by the blasts.

After a while, Hawk Moth came and showed himself to us for the first time, but he wasn't there for very long. _The puppet master that we have been seeking for so long has finally revealed himself to us. We have been waiting so long for him to reveal himself to us, but he had to come now, out of all times._

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP REVEALISTER," shouted Hawk Moth.

"Why should I do that? I'm almost finished with capturing their miraculouses," replied Revealister.

"YOU MUST STOP NOW. YOU MIGHT KILL MY SON," shouted Hawk Moth concernedly.

"I will not!"

"Revealister, I relieve you from your duty," commanded HawkMoth.

HawkMoth retracted the Akuma from Revealister's mirror, and the Akuma flew away. With muscle memory, I quickly shot up and quickly de-evilized the Akuma before it could get away. Hawk Moth gave us a dirty look, and turned around. He flew away from the scene standing on a bed of moths, leaving Chat and I alone on top of the rooftops. Hawk Moth now knew who we were. He could attack us anywhere he would like. We also figured out that Hawk Moth is Adrien's dad. This whole time we have been fighting Adrien's Dad. The day was setting, and the night descended. By this time we both de-transformed.

"Hey, are you ok Adrien?" I asked.

"I'm ok, my lady. It's just the situation that I'm in right now just sucks," replied Adrien.

"I'm sorry Adrien. This must be so hard for you."

 _I still can't believe that Adrien is Chat Noir. The boy I love so much had my back this whole entire time_. For a while we sat there, together, just sitting on top of the rooftops. Adrien grabbed my hand, and rested his head on top of my shoulder. My heart did a somersault.

"Will I ever get to see my father again?" said Adrian.

….to be continued


	2. Uh oh!

"It has been two weeks since the incident. Adrien still hasn't come to school yet. Maybe he has some issues with his dad. Or maybe his dad, Hawk Moth kidnaped him. Oh no, what are we going to do? Should I check on him? No, he will think I'm too clingy. Ughhhhhhhhhh Tikki, what should I do?"

A little red creature with black dots popped out of my bag. She resembled a stuffed animal that a child would attach to their backpack as an accessory.

"Marinette, you should check on him. After all, he is your partner. He's had your back this whole entire time. Now that you know eachothers' secret identities and so does Hawk Moth, you guys should have eachothers' back even more," replied Tikki.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, but what if he is disappointed that Ladybug was me all along. Chat Noir always liked Ladybug. And I'm not always Ladybug."

"Don't be silly Marinette. He was always fond of you. Even when you were yourself, and not Ladybug. Come on Marinette. Aren't you worried that something might have happened to him? Come on, check on him already. You can do it," said Tikki.

"Your right Tikki. Chat and I are partners, and we need to have eachothers' backs 24/7."

"Way to go Marinette," shouted Tikki

"Shhhhhhhhh, my parents will hear us downstairs."

"Sorry."

I grabbed my coat and headed out. As I headed down the stairs, I saw Chloe. _What was Chloe Bourgeois doing in my parent's pastry shop?_

"Why are you here Chloe?"

"Marinette, be kind to our customers," said my mom.

"Sorry. Chloe, what are you purchasing today?"

"Well Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am here to pick up a cake for Adrikins. I am going to surprise him with it. I just want to check on him, because I am an amazing person," said Chloe.

"I would like to talk some more, but I have something to do. It's really important. Hehehe, bye," I said to her, rushing out the door.

"Wait a second there. Where are you going in a rush Marinette?" asked my mom.

"Yah Marinette, where you going?" said Chloe mockingly.

"Ummm, well, I was going to visit Adrien. You know he has been gone for two weeks and, um, I'm worried," I replied.

"Why don't you bring Chloe with you?" asked my mom. "She ordered a big cake. You can help her carry it over to his place."

"Really, do I have to?," I whispered.

"You're both going over to his place anyway," said my mom

"Ughhhhhh fine."

"Chop, Chop," said Chloe.

She smiled and placed the large heavy cake in my arms.

"Have fun carrying that the cake all the way there," she said.

The whole time I had to carry the gigantic cake. Chloe didn't even help me. It's so typical of her to do that. I almost dropped the cake many times. Who would need a cake this gigantic? When we arrived at his place, Chloe rang his doorbell.

"Oh Adrikins," said Chloe. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Who is this?" answered the intercom.

"It is me, your beloved Chloe."

"Oh, you. And who is holding the cake?" asked the intercom

"Oh, it's just Marinette," said Chole.

"Marinette is here too? Come on in, come on in. Quickly too, there's somebody I'm afraid that might get in," said the intercom.

The gate opened, and we walked onto the Agreste's property. When we got inside, Adrian rushed down the stairs.

"Oh Adrikins, I missed you," said Chloe as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uh, hi Chloe. I hate to do this to you, but can I talk to Marinette in private for a few minutes," said Adrian

"But Adrien, I came all the way here to visit you!"

"I'm sorry, wait here. And don't break anything. It will only take a few minutes. Can you please do that for me?" said Adrian.

"No," said Chloe.

"If I give you my autograph will you consider?" said Adrien.

"Ok, just this once. Don't do any funny business," replied Chloe.

I put the large cake down. Adrien ran towards me. He grabbed my hand and ran quickly upstairs, dragging me along with him. When we got into his room, he shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Adrien, what is this all about? Why were you gone for two weeks? Did Hawk Moth did anything to you?" I asked.

He gave me a sad look. He looked like a lost child, a small child that you would want to pick up and help them find their guardian, a child who you want to comfort, and tell them everything is ok, a child who needs someone to hold his hand.

"Yahhhh...about that. My dad left, and I don't know where he's been. I haven't seen him since that day. This whole time I was looking for a place or something where he could be performing these evil deeds. I haven't had any luck," said Adrien.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I know sorry isn't going to fix things, but someday I can help you look for this place, and for your dad. It is our duty as Ladybug and Chat Noir to hunt down and find Hawk Moth, after all. But not right now, Chloe is here and she will snoop on us. She will come here soon, so we better hurry. You know Chloe. She always has to barge in on people's business. And also, please come back to school. Everyone misses you," I said.

Everyone at school missed him alright. Nino and the others were worried about him. Sadly, they didn't know what was really going on.

"Ok," said Adrien.

"I think we should get going before Chloe finds us," I said.

I turned around to walk back outside. I had to make sure Chloe was entertained so she would not come up here and snoop on us.

"Wait," said Adrien.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around. Then he did a surprising thing. He hugged me and embraced me.

"I'm glad it's you Marinette. You were in front of me this whole entire time. And now, we finally stop chasing each other."

"I'm glad too, Adrien," I replied.

I hugged him back. For 10 seconds we stood there, embracing each other. _Ohhh my gosh, Adrien and I are embracing each other!_

"We better get going," I said, after a while of us just standing there, _hugging._

I opened the door. There was a blond girl kneeling down with a glass cup by her ear. She quickly stood up. She stood there for a few seconds before tackling me with a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Marinette, you're LADYBUG?!" shouted Chloe.


	3. Spilled Beans

"Oh, my gosh, Marinette. I can't believe you're LADYBUG," screamed Chloe.

"What are you talking about Chloe? I'm not Ladybug..hehe...are you out of your mind?"

"Don't try to fool me. I heard you and Adrien talking about it. Or shall I say CHAT NOIR? Don't deny it, you guys. You do look like them, the more I think about it. You both have the same hairstyles, height, and eye color. Now that I think of it, why didn't I figure it out earlier? Oh, my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, wait till I tell everybody this."

"NO, CHLOE," shouted Adrien.

Chloe grabbed her phone and started to dial a number. The phone was dialing. I tried to grab it from her but she kept holding it up out of my reach. When the person picked up, she started talking to them.

"Guess what, Daddy? You will never believe it. Marinette is…hey!"

Adrien snatched Chloe's phone out of her hand. He ran a few feet away from her before he threw it onto the floor. The yellow phone's screen was smashed. Adrien continued to stomp on the phone. In the end, the phone was in a million pieces. _Way to go Adrien._

"Hey, what was that for?! You just broke my phone. You didn't need to break my phone. But what you need to do is buy me a new phone, now! I didn't see what's wrong with telling my daddy about your identities. He's the mayor of Paris after all." shouted Chloe

"Shhhhhhhhhh, Chloe the phone might still hear us," whispered Adrien.

I picked up the broken phone and threw it out the window. It landed on a busy street. I saw it get ran over like 20 times by 20 different cars.

"CHLOE! You've got to keep this a secret. For Adrien's safety, my safety, and most of all your safety! All the bad people will go after you if they know you know the secret," I said.

"Marinette, keep it down. Hawk Moth might of put a voice recorder in my room to snoop in on me," said Adrien.

"You're right. This is not a safe place to talk."

I grabbed Chloe's hand and headed out the door.

"Where ya going Marinette?" said Adrien.

"Yah, where are you taking me?" said Chloe.

"To Master Fu, I need help to figure this situation out," I replied.

"Let me come with you," asked Adrien.

"Ok."

Adrien and Chloe and I headed out to Master Fu's palace. Adrien and I made sure that Chloe kept her mouth shut. We were at the entrance of Master Fu's place. I tried to open the door. This day happened to be such a lucky day (sarcasm). In fact so lucky that I ran into Alya. I know that Alyia is Rena Rouge, but she can't know about these secrets.

"Hey, Marinette. Why are you hanging out with Adrien and Chloe so casually? First of all, Chloe is evil, and second of all won't you be freaking out that Adrien is right next to you?" said Alya. "I mean it's totally not you at all."

"Umm, well...Adrien and Marinette are trying to teach me to be a better person. Plus it's none of your beeswax." lied Chloe.

Wow, Chloe lied to keep our secrets? The girl who was about to tell everyone our secret is now lying to protect someone, and not lying to bring someone down?

"Yah, hehe that is right. We are trying to teach Chloe to be a better person," said Adrien.

"Oh, yeah that's totally the case," I said.

Alyah gave me a curious look. I gave her a nervous smile. I hope that she bought it. She shrugged and patted me on the shoulder.

"Ok Marinette, but let me tell you that will be a hard thing to do," said Alya.

"Hey! At least I'm trying," said Chloe.

"I'll give you that Chloe. Hey, Marinette why don't I help you?" asked Alya.

"You can't do that."

"Why not, Chloe?" asked Alya.

"Ummm, because! I'm only allowing Adrien and Marinette to help me, not you," Chloe replied.

"Hmmm, well Chloe I think you're already failing. Marinette, Adrien, you definitely need help," said Alya.

"But …," Chloe whimpered.

"Ughhhhh fine," I said.

"What are you doing Marinette? I thought you were worried about keeping this a secret," whispered Chloe.

"Shhhhhhhh.. we will think of something soon," I answered.

We stepped inside of the building.

"Why are we at this weird place Marinette?" asked Alya.

"We are at this place to meditate. Yes meditate," said Adrien.

Chloe and Adrien started to do a meditation poses.

"Yeah, I heard meditation helped with calming people down," said Chloe.

"I think, it will help Chloe calm down and to not overreact. That's why we brought her here," I said.

"I think that's a great idea Marinette," said Alya.

"Hey children," said a welcoming voice.

A man came out of nowhere. He was old and short, he had a mustache and a beard, and he wore a bright red shirt with a white flowers print. He walked with a cane.

"What brings you here," said Master Fu.

"Oh, we had an appointment for a meditation class," I said while winking.

Chloe and Adrien continued to do meditation poses.

"Ok… before we start can I talk to the girl with the pigtails?" asked Master Fu.

"Wait right here, guys."

I walked into a separate room with Master Fu.

"What brings you here today, Marinette," asked Master Fu.

I told him the whole story. I told him how Chat's and my identities were revealed to each other. I told him who Hawk Moth is and how he came and faced us. I told him how Chloe found out our secret identities. I told him how we bumped into Alya here. I also told him that Alya is Rena Rouge.

"Ahh, I see. By the way, I witnessed your whole entire conversation with Alya. I've got to say, Chloe handled the situation pretty well," said Master Fu.

"Yeah, I am kind of surprised too. But Master, what should we do?" I asked.

"Bring your friends in here, trust me on this one," said Master Fu.

I brought everyone in. _What the heck does Master Fu think he is doing?_ When everyone got into the room, he made us sit down.

"Hey, guys. Or shall I say, Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Chloe? Today you will all be a team now. Hawk Moth is now a bigger threat and you, Alya and Chloe need to help Chat Noir and Ladybug. I give you Alya, the fox miraculous. This time you don't have to borrow it from time to time. I give you Chloe, the bee miraculous. Both of you keep them safe," said Master Fu.

"Sweet," said Chloe.

"WHAT?!," shouted Adrien, Alya, and I in unison.

 **Chapter 4 coming out soon! Hoped you enjoyed. Plz follow, review and favorite this story for more. ;)**


End file.
